Life As A Companion
by Fyrebell
Summary: Join Heather Bell a seemingly normal person who haves a once in a life time opportunity. To travel with The Doctor. Joey Richter is going to be The Doctor and all the other Starkids will show up. The rating might change not sure yet.


**AN:Hi :) This is my first Doctor Who Fanfiction it's also a Starkid crossover. Joey Richter is going to be The Doctor, Other Starkids will show up too. Also I don't own anything except for Heather.**

Heather Bell was sitting on a black leather couch and she was watching Peter Pan eating coffee ice cream only wearing pink pajamas and a matching blanket.

All of the sudden she heard a strange crashing noise as if something crashed in her backyard.

She took off the blanket and she went to the backyard not even bothering to put on shoes. She saw a blue police box on it's side and a tall man with short black hair and a crooked jaw crawling out of it dusting himself for a moment.

"Two arms check,two legs,two eyes,two ears,one nose and a head" He listed off out loud as if he just got a different body.

He placed his hands on his jaw. "It's crooked that's weird" He muttered.

The man touched his short black hair. "Ah, Still not ginger" He said looking disappointed.

_He's cute._ Heather thought to herself.

"Sir, Are you alright?" Heather asked.

The man looked at her he didn't realize he had a person watching him, he blushed and ran his fingers threw his hair.

"Oh,Yes I'm fine" He answered hurriedly.

"Am I in your backyard?" He asked Heather looking embarrassed.

"Yeah" Heather said.

"I'm so sorry" He apologized.

"It's alright" Heather said.

"I'm the doctor" He introduced himself.

"And you are?" He asked.

"Heather Bell" Heather answered.

"Nice name" The Doctor complimented her.

"Thanks"

"I'm sorry again about your backyard" He apologized again.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" The Doctor asked Heather.

"I-" Heather began before the doctor cut her off.

"I know! How would you like to be with my companion?" The Doctor asked.

Heather carefully thought about all of her options.

"What do I have to do when I'm your companion?" Heather asked.

"Just travel and go on adventures with me" He answered.

"That's it?"

"That's it"

"Yes!" Heather said excitedly without hesitating.

The Doctor laughed at Heather's eagerness he hasn't seen anyone be this eager in too many years.

"Should I change my clothes?" Heather asked.

"If you want that will give me time to fix the TARDIS" The Doctor answered.

Heather ran to the house quickly running up the stairs by the kitchen almost falling sprinting to her bedroom getting dressed into regular clothes.

The Doctor watched Heather run and he smiled to himself.

"She's going to be different I can tell" He said out loud.

The Doctor placed his hand on the TARDIS.

"This trip is going to be amazing sexy" He said to it.

He began to try to get the TARDIS to stand up.

Heather finally got dressed and she put a brown journal into her sweatshirt pocket then she took out a piece of pink paper from a drawer next to the white granite kitchen counter top and a pen. She quickly wrote a note.

_James,_

_I'm going to be gone for a while but I'm going to be back._

_Love,_

_Heather_

She ran to the backyard again to find a blue police box standing up and The Doctor smiling at her standing in front of it.

"Your chariot is waiting " He said.

"Isn't going to be cramped?" Heather asked uncertainly.

"Trust me it won't" He answered smiling again knowingly.

The Doctor opened the door for her and let Heather go inside.

She cautiously went inside and her brown eyes widen in wonderment. In front of her was a huge control room she was silent for a while making The Doctor worry.

"Is it ok?" The Doctor asked.

"It's so much bigger on the inside" Heather said almost breathlessly.

"So, Where should we go first?" He asked.

"We can go anywhere in the world?" Heather asked.

"We can go anywhere in the whole universe" He said happily.

"I heard that Neptune is great this time of the year" He said.

"Let's go there" Heather said happily.

_This is going to be fun._ Heather thought and The Doctor thought the exact samething.


End file.
